ejenalifandomcom-20200223-history
MISSION: EVEN
MISSION: EVEN (Malay: MISI: SERI) is the third episode of Agent Ali. It aired on the 22nd of April 2016. Synopsis While trying to stop Komeng and his men from stealing the drones, Ali meets a mysterious ally who helps him to defeat them. But things get a turn when Ali finds out the identity of the mysterious ally! Plot It is nighttime in the Cyberaya Harbour. One of the guards calls Komeng and his gang to steal something from a container. Komeng's gang takes some tools to open the container but are stopped by Agent Bakar and Ali. However the helmeted allied who helped to get rid Komeng but after then he called his motorcycle to run away. Characters *Major characters: **Ali **Alicia **Komeng (debut) **Bakar **General Rama *Minor characters: **Viktor Ong **Puan Munah **The Librarian **Mia **Jenny **Dos **Trez Trivia *Alicia is revealed to be an agent of M.A.T.A. and the daughter of General Rama. *This episode is entitled "MISSION: EVEN" because Ali and Alicia must settle their differences and work together to complete the mission. Gallery Ejen Ali and Ejen Bakar.jpg EjenAliciahelmeton.jpg The Guard Calling.png Guard Ending Phone.png Hand.png Five People Riding Motor.png People Using Helmet.png Komeng.png Dron.png 10 1.jpg Ali Looking To The Alicia.png Alicia & Mia.jpg Alicia And Mia.jpg Alicia And Mia 2.jpg What?.jpg|"What?" AliViktorEp3.jpg 13691085 285035711852046 5449599710770417691 o.jpg Alicia satu lagi labat musuk kelas.jpg Ali Grouch.jpg Ali & Viktor.jpg Ali Drawing.jpg Alicia Draw By Ali.jpg Alicia Blur.jpg Puan Munah Red Face.jpg Alicia Smiling.jpg Puan Munah Eye.jpg Ali Fainted.jpg Ali Almost Sleeping.jpg M.A.T.A. Calling.jpg Puan Munah Looking To The Ali & Mia.png Ali Look Mia Walking.png Ali Shocked After Looking Mia.png "Shh!".png "Why you following me?".png Mia Giggles.png Ali Throw Letter From Mia.png Alicia In Librarian.png Ali Gasps.png "You're going to mission?".png Alicia Hand.png Alicia Looking Curious.png Alicia Face.png Alicia Shocked 2.png "You're the agent?!".png Ali Gasps 2.png "This is the last warning!".png Alicia Look To The Ali 2.png Ali & Alicia Mad.png Ali Fall On Floor.png Alicia In Lift.png Alicia Funny Face.jpg Ali Fall To Floor.jpg Ali Grouch To Alicia.jpg Alicia & Ali Grouch.jpg Komeng In M.A.T.A.jpg Komeng Face.jpg Komeng Riding A Motor.png People Fainted.png Komeng Mad.jpg Alicia Transforming.jpg Bakar surprised.jpg Bakar very surprised.jpg|terkejut Ali mad to Alicia.jpg Alicia if she knew she would be mad.jpg Alicia without my iris is more worthy than Ali.jpg Alicia hah.jpg Alicia wants to jump.jpg Bakar Alicia waiting.jpg Komeng Screaming.png 03.jpg 11 1.jpg Alicia Shooting.png "Oi! It's mine!".png Alicia Ready To Attack Ali.png Komeng.jpg Komeng Laugh.png Alicia & Ali Fearing.png Bakar Protected Ali.png Komeng Laugh In Motor.png "Uncle...".png Alicia Look To The Bakar Hurting.png All Sad.png Jenny Telling General Rama.png Ali & Alicia Sad.png "General.".png Alicia Look To The Bakar Fainted.png Ali Look To The General Rama.png Bakar Snoring.png Ali & Alicia Look To The Bakar Snoring.png General Rama Mad.png General Rama Mad To The Jenny.png Everybody Looking Bakar.png Afterthemission.jpg Ali Look To The Jenny.png Ali Smile To Jenny.png Alicia Grouch To Ali.png Ali Look To The Alicia While Grouch.png Everybody In Sports.png Ali & Viktor VS Alicia & Mia.png Ali Grouch.png Alicia Smile To Ali.png Mia Look To The Viktor.png Viktor Smiling To Mia.png Mia Loook To The Alicia.png Alicia Shocked.png Ali Out His Tongue.png Alicia Attack Komeng.png Ali & Alicia Smile.png Ejen Ali, Bakar and Jenny Ep 3.jpg Dos & Trez Whatching.png Videos MISI SERI TV Promo Ejen Ali (Episod 3 Bhg 1) - Misi SERI Ejen Ali (Episod 3 Bhg 2) - Misi SERI Ejen Ali (Episod 3 Bhg 3) - Misi SERI ms:MISSION: EVEN Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Missions Category:Missions (Season 1) Category:Videos